Awkward Moments
by STrwBRYGASHESxxx
Summary: Mordecai in the computer room alone. Benson walked in. Just what was it that made Benson red with embarrassment? Rated M for some swears and maybe future stuff
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside.

Pretty badly too.

Mordecai just stared from his bedroom window, wishing he could escape this house. It was his and Rigby's day off, which is a rarity, and of course, God just hates them so much that he decided to make it rain on their one day of freedom. Rigby seemed to be unaffected with the terrible weather. In fact, all he probably would've wanted to do was play video games inside all day anyway. Which, Mordecai would have done with Rigby, but let's face it, the little dude sucks at video games. Looking down, Mordecai saw Muscle Man's face in a yelling expression as he slipped in the slippery mud, dropping and breaking the plant pots he held. HFG just floated above his soaked and muddied friend. _Idiots_, Mordecai thought as he decided to just continue to just watch the rain,

Finally breaking the gaze between Mordecai's eyes and the rain drops sliding down his window, he decided to quit moping around and go has some fun on the computer, hoping Benson or Pops wasn't on. And luckily, when he went in, the computer was off, meaning no one had been in here all day. Turning on the speakers (including the bass speaker no one was allowed to use), he went on his usual site, YouTube. Looking at his subscriptions, he noticed a video had finally been uploaded.

"Weeee-ahhhh-ahhh!", Muscle Man's ear splitting screech filled the outside air as he rolled around trying to escape that thick, heavy mud below him. "Dude! Benson's coming!", Fives said in his usual hushed, quick, shy voice.

"Muscle Man, what are you _doing_ exactly?" Benson asked very plainly.

"The stupid mud is getting in mah way! And Fives here is just being dead weight!"

"Hey! I-"

"Shut up both of you, Muscle Man quit being a baby and just stand up. Fives, help him clean up the broken pots." Benson walked to the garage to grab Muscle Man a towel. When he came out and handed it to him, he immediately regretted it.

"Hey Benson, you know who else breaks pots and rolls around in mud?" Muscle Man said with the stupid ass grin on his face.

_Oh god..._ Benson thought, as he knew what the green man's next line would be.

"My mom!" He yelled and then high-fived his best friend.

"Just clean up the pots, you're done for the day." Benson said exhaustedly as he walked upstairs to go in the nice dry house. When he made his way inside he forgot how soaked he was until he saw a puddle form around him. And it was freezing in here too. He sighed and just walked in the house anyway, going into the room that was all his whenever he decided to stay here (which he didn't because Mordecai and Rigby probably wouldn't let him sleep). There was a bathroom in his room, so he dried off in there, found some clothes he left behind and was finally warm. _No one wears clothes except Muscle Man,_ Benson realized, _Skips wears pants._ He had black faded jeans and a black unbuttoned flannel shirt with a white tee underneath.

"I'll just spend the rest of the day in the computer room" Benson sighed happily to himself.

Making his way casually through the hall, he faced the door of the computer room. _ Why do I feel so.. uneasy about being here?_ He shook off whatever bad feeling he had, to see something he wished he never had.

Mordecai was... was.. Benson's face flushed feeling embarrassed for disturbing him and the fact that Mordecai seemed unaware of his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai swore at himself for his foot slipping, walking forward he clicked the mouse, restarting the video. Walking backward he got into his stance. The music started again. That electric, bass-y, dance music sound Benson really wasn't into blasted through the speakers.

_**Ok, you got me going crazy**_

_**Don't know what to do, I need you**_

His dancing was exactly like that band on the screen.

_***~BRAVESOUND~***_

More electric, bass-y sounds Benson wasn't used to, and then it built up more and more until..

_**I need you baby, baby, baby, annyongiran mareun hajimara!**_

_**I want you baby, baby, baby, we iri sarangi himdeun-gonji?**_

_**No jebal**_

_**Stop stop breaking my heart, I love you girl~**_

Benson's face heated up at the last line of that song, the moves Mordecai did with his hands and the way he moved his hips. His hand practically went over his groin area as he deeply swayed that area, not thrusted, but swayed. _Slowly_. Benson couldn't take it.

"H-holy crap!" Benson stuttered out finally, unable to watch any more seductive moves, he involuntarily covered his eyes.

A look of pure shock came over Mordecai's face, then quickly taken over by embarrassment.

"Ahh! Dude, Benson why are you in here? I locked the door!"

"The lock is broken, Skips needs to fix it, I-I didn't know anyone was in here, I swear!" Benson wondered why he felt apologetic.

"_Oh my god_, dude. How much did you... see?" Mordecai asked in that tone that was similar to when he knows he's in deep shit.

"Uh... not.. much?" Benson always sucked at lying, and Mordecai saw right thruough him.

"Dude, Benson. Be honest.. please, you lying for my sake is just taking my pride even further away from me." Mordecai covered his face, unable to look at his boss in the eye.

Benson walked up to Mordecai, and took his hands away from his face.

"Look, I'm just as embarrassed as you are Mordecai, and I guess it's kinda my fault for not asking Skips to fix the lock.. And 'cause, I didn't knock.."

Realizing he was still holding Mordecai's hands, he quickly let go as if they burned him.

"Uh.. You ok Benson?" Mordecai asked his red-faced boss.

"F-Fine! I.. Uh-Look I should probably leave, I don't really want the computer anymore" Benson awkwardly turned towards the door and headed out.

"Uhm, Benson, wait!", Moredcai called as he grabbed his bosses hand, leaving Benson in shock, "I need- Well, actually um.. C-can you stay?"

"Excuse me?" Benson spat out.

"I mean, as a coach for me! Just tell me if I'm doing the moves right or wrong, point out some of my mistakes, y'know?" For some reason the blue jay blushed when he asked this.

"Why can't you get someone else to do it?" Benson pointed out, he really didn't want to watch those little seductive moves Mordecai was doing.

"Well.. it's sorta a hobby of mine I want no one to know... but you know, so I thought I could trust you?" Benson didn't seemed convinced "Awww, _please_ Benson! Just do this for me!" Mordecai put his hands together in a pleading way.

"...Fine" Benson gave in.

"YEEAYUH!" Mordecai cheered as both of his fists went in the air triumphantly, "Here just sit in the chair, ok?" Mordecai suggested as he walked over and pushed the chair to Benson.

"And all I do is watch you dance? What are you even dancing to?" Benson asked annoyed.

"Ah, dude. It's this Korean boy band called Teen Top!" Mordecai said excitedly.

"_Teen Top?_" Benson practiced the words on his tongue. "So I'm guessing they are just kids?"

"Sorta, I mean, the youngest is like 16 and the oldest is 19... I'm not sure if that's Korean or American age though" Moredecai wondered dumbly out loud.

"There's a difference?" damn Benson wouldn't stop the question which got to Mordecai.

"Yes, dude! Look, please I don't have time to answer all these questions, I barely have time to myself to do this, so I need you to help me get better, ok?" the blue jay snapped...kinda.

"Fine, you obsessed, star-struck, fangirl.." Benson insulted, which got him a dirty look, "Right, sorry, _fanboy_"

"Just shut up and watch for any mistakes, dude.."

_That bass_

_**OK**_

_The sounds_

_**You got me going crazy**_

_**Don't know what to do**_

_**I need you**_

_How could Mordecai stand this stuff?_, Benson thought as he watch Mordecai energetically move his body with those quick sharp beats. Pumping his body in time with each sound, matching the boys on the screen.

_***~BRAVESOUND~***_

His moves slightly slowed, at that point, the music building up, and then.

_**I need you baby, baby, baby**_

His moves were energetic

_**Annyongiran mareun hajimara!**_

Fast

_**I want you baby, baby, baby**_

Young

_**We iri sarangi himdeun-gonji?**_

Fun...

_**No jebal**_

_**Stop stop breaking my heart**_

Benson blushed at Mordecai, when the word "heart" came, he would do a slow, swaying, air-grinding movement over his hand.

_**I love you girl~**_

Finally the song had ended, much to Benson's relief. Mordecai did great, his foot slipped at the same part though as he did when Benson first walked in on him. And the last hip movement dance... _How the hell am I supposed to tell him to move his hips more aggressively?_ Benson thought. He also noticed at this part, Mordecai would turn his head to avoid Benson's gaze, but him doing that was distracting from the dance. _How am I supposed to.. _Benson bit down on his bottom lip in frustration.

"So uh.." Mordecai panted as he wiped the sweat from his head away with his forearm, "h-how did.. I do.. Benson?"

"G-Great just uhmm.." he shuffled in the computer chair awkwardly, and felt the room go hot, _of course it's hot, I'm wearing clothes.._, "You kinda tripped over your foot around the first chorus line. And.. And.. Y-your hips.. that one move, the last ones were.. well _weren't_, actually.."

"Yes..?" Mordecai tried to get Benson to talk.

"They weren't ah- how should i say this... weren't aggressive? heheh...heh.." God Benson wanted to just die there.

"Dude-what? Aggressive?" Mordecai asked curiously, also trying to hold back a laugh.

"L-like-like, they weren't as sexy- NO, NO that's not what I ment, I mean well the dance is, especially the way you do it- no, uh I.." Benson's face went red. Mordecai was laughing, holding his stomach.

"Shut up, Mordecai" Benson turned his head away.

"Naw, I know what you mean dude. They didn't have as much effort or passion as I was putting in it at the beginning, right?"

"Th-that's exactly it..." Benson wondered why he was even here now. "And to be honest, you kept turning your head away, small things like that distract the viewers from the whole dance."

"Thank you so much Benson!" Mordecai lifted the shorter male up in a tight hug.

"Mordecai, PUT ME DOWN!" Benson yelled.

"Sorry, dude.." Sighed the disappointed blue jay, "Hey Benson, I really like your clothes.. they're cool. But it's all black.."

"Oh.. thanks..Mordecai?" Benson felt awkward, having his employee compliment him, "My whole wardrobe is black, by the way.."

"Hey I'll be right back, ok? Promise to stay here!" Mordecai just left, not even waiting for a response from Benson, he just assumed he'd stay.

He assumed right.


End file.
